vampirediariesthecwfandomcom-20200214-history
Traditional Magic
Traditional Magic is one of the oldest and purest forms of sorcery inherent to the Earth and the forces of nature. Traditional magic is undoubtedly the most popular form of witchcraft known-to-man, however it is also the most exhausting. This is mainly due to the fact that whenever a witch uses this power they must exert their own energy, causing them to experience symptoms of dizziness, fatigue, and minor nosebleeds. Bonnie Bennett explained the limits of this power to Jeremy Gilbert, saying that if she pushed too hard, it would push back. History The history of traditional magic dates as far back to the beginning of Creation. Traditional magic is the energy of the Earth itself. It is the very essence of which binds all things together. Traditional magic is famous for drawing its energy from the natural world and may be used however a witch sees fit. Contrary to other forms of witchcraft, traditional magic does not violate the laws of nature, but is simply a law unto itself that remains a mystery by scientific means. The Great Divide During the Archaic period in Greece, the witches of the Greek community lived in blissful harmony with one another. During this period of time, all witches practiced traditional magic because at the time there weren't any other forms of witchcraft to practice. However, after a powerful witch named Qetsiyah created an immortality spell, this controversial act caused the witches to divide into two groups: conventional and unconventional. The conventional witches saw the immorality spell as a violation of the natural law that all living creatures must die. These witches sought to border the limitations of magic by creating religious commandments that every witch should adhere. However, a subgroup of witches who held unconventional beliefs about magic saw the immorality spell as a revelation of divine potential and flouted the testaments of their peers. These differences of opinion created a rift between the witches that would last for more than two millennia. After the same witch who created the immortality spell, failed to win the heart of her true love, Silas, she devised a plan to confine his soul inside of a supernatural purgatory called "The Other Side", which she also created. This purgatory was designed to imprison the soul of every supernatural spirit who died. While later supernatural creatures such as vampires and werewolves were damned to spend all of eternity in a state of solitude, where they were prevented from interacting with the other spirits on the Other Side; witches were not constricted to this rule and were given supreme authority and power. The accumulation of all non-living witches on the Other Side became known as the Spirits. Together, the Spirits were known to possess an ethereal field of collective knowledge and power that could be accessed by any witch who called upon their assistance. This form of witchcraft became known as "spirit magic". It is known that whenever a witch would call upon the Spirits for help, they were drawing energy from the witches on the Other Side. Unlike other forms of magic, spirit magic is highly dependent on the cooperation of the Spirits and can only be used as the Spirits see fit. Because of this, the Spirits discovered that they could dominate the living witches from the Other Side by punishing anyone who used magic unconventionally. At some point in time, the conventional witches sought to exterminate their enemies by calling upon the Spirits to cast a powerful curse that would prevent them from practicing traditional magic. This curse was designed so that whenever these infidels would attempt to draw energy from the Earth, the forces of nature would turn against them by creating earthquakes, hurricanes, tornadoes, and other natural disasters as a means to wipe them out of existence. These witches became known as "Travelers" as a quip for the fact that the curse forced these witches to live nomadic lifestyles. The Travelers were constantly on the move, never allowed to remain in one place for too long out of fear that the curse would kill them. Fueled with anger and animosity, the Travelers killed Qetsiyah as they blamed her for their accursed condition. They also developed a deep hatred toward the Spirits who cursed them and the witches who channeled them. Determined to break the curse, the Travelers would spend the next two-thousand years as parasites known as "passengers", where they would inhabit the body of other living creatures waiting for the appropriate time to break the spell. During the Middle Ages, a Traveler named Markos discovered that nature had created mortal copies of Amara and Silas as a way to restore balance within the world due to the effects of their immortality. These creatures became known as "doppelgangers" and their blood had the power to reverse all magic that did not come from the Earth. Knowing that the blood of the doppelgangers was the key to breaking the curse, Markos enacted a love spell that would draw the doppelgangers together. This way, when the time was right, the Travelers could use both the blood of Amara's shadow-self and Silas' shadow-self to undo the spirit magic that plagued every Traveler across the globe. Spells and Rituals *'Tomb Spell: '''A spell that prevents a vampire from existing outside the tomb located beneath Fell's Church. This spell lasted for 145 years until Bonnie and her grams broke the spell. **'Tomb Counter Spell: Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Malon, Terra Mora Vantis Quo Incandis, Et Vasa Quo Ero Signos! ''A spell that is able to reverse the effects of the Tomb Spell. *'Pentagram Spell: ''Incendia! A spell that is able to create a field of fire in the shape of a pentagram. It was used to destroy the Bennett Talisman. *'Fire Spell: '''''Ex Spiritum In Tacullum, En Terrum Incendium, Phasmatos Salves A Distum! ''A spell that is able to decrease and/or increase the intensity of a fire. Users of Traditional Magic *Qetsiyah *Silas *Travelers (Formely) *Esther Mikaelson (Formely) *Sheila Bennett *Abby Bennett Wilson *Bonnie Bennett *Luka Martin *Liv Parker *Luke Parker *Joshua Parker Trivia *According to Bonnie Bennett, traditional magic is the oldest form of witchcraft. *According to Esther Mikaelson, the pentagram represents traditional magic. *According to Luka Martin, witches who practice traditional magic can increase their strength by channeling external forces of energy (e.g. the elements, the Moon, the Sun, etc.) *Traditional magic is highly dependent on the level of knowledge a witch has over the elements of the Earth and the forces of nature. *The Travelers are unable to practice traditional magic due to a powerful curse that prevents them from channeling the Earth's energy. *Witches who practice traditional magic are capable of becoming extremely powerful though it requires immense practice and training. Category:Witchcraft Category:Powers Category:Witches